


Stay With Me

by LetGo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: After the war, Harry was a chance to figure himself out and realizes he wants Draco, but he doesn't think Draco wants him back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 48





	1. Harry's Perspective

Now that the war was over and they were invited to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year, they could enjoy the leisure of regular life without worrying about an impending doom and instead upcoming exams. A few months into the school year, exhaustion from the battles wore away from Potter and left him detached from the world as all of his main goals were now cleared. He explored himself, wondering if there was anything more to him than just a brave Gryffindor and The Boy That Lived.

Malfoy had been absorbed into his study and for the most part left Potter alone aside from a polite nod of recognition in the hall. Harry noticed this and graciously accepted the break from the relentless teasing. After a while, though, this had started to bother the boy, because it was almost as if all of Draco's persistent attention towards him disappeared completely and the boy was ignoring him.

It irked him until he realized that most of his time was consumed by Malfoy, whether it be contemplation or just plain out observing the boy. Eventually, he realized those moments had evolved into something more.

One day, he walked up to Malfoy, trying to find a peace in the confusion dwelling within his mind. Draco told him that he had not intentionally caused the circumstances; he was simply too busy. This had left Harry dissatisfied. Draco told Harry that he'd try to be a little more conscience of his actions, making Harry as an acquaintance.

Two weeks later he had noticed the change, appreciating the polite, if not small, conversations. He thought that would quell his mind's irritation. He was wrong. He still eyed Draco, often becoming more accustomed to the Slytherin's presence with each encounter.

A week afterwards, he confronted Draco, swallowing his nervousness; he wanted to advance his relationship to gain proximity with his charmer. He was rather shocked when Draco listened with interested eyes, nonchalantly agreeing to Harry's proposition.

Even though they had been dating a few months, Malfoy never really took initiative, giving him anything or taking the Gryffindor places. This disappointed Harry, but knew Draco wasn't ignoring him or avoiding him because the other never denied any of his boyfriend's requests and still engaged in conversation the same as before, with slightly more input. Although, there had been a few times where Draco had invited him to parties and events rather than forcing Harry to say something about it before anything happened.

Harry had just returned from the Muggle world for the holidays, spending the break with Hermione. Plenty of times he had lived with Ron but was always curious about Hermione's home life, though he had been disappointed when Draco didn't seem to react, letting his boyfriend go. He was expecting at least some shred of jealousy, maybe even care or concern. Instead he received the same apathetic glare.

He sat across from Draco at the table, studying. Even though his boyfriend was there, it seemed like he wasn't. "Malfoy," he broke the silence. His response was murmur of a noise, which he interpreted to mean to wait a moment. Every second drain his mood further.

"What's up," Draco said, putting his pencil down over his paper to show that Potter had his complete attention. He always did this, focusing all of his effort into one thing. He didn't do anything half-heartedly. Harry knew that, just one of Draco's perks that he loved.

Harry's words evaded him. He knew Draco wouldn't laugh at him or accuse him of anything. He didn't know why he was so worried to speak his mind. Maybe because his doubts would be true? Maybe he would leave him or belittle his troubles. He shook his head. "Nevermind," he bent his head down to read.

"No," Malfoy said sternly, lifting his head off the table. "No, there's something you want to say, say it. I stopped studying for you and you have all of my attention. I'm listening." Potter stared at him, his eyes glistening confusion, appreciation, doubt, and hope.

"I'm worried," Harry started, anxious to continue. Draco's forehead wrinkled in intense thought. He should clarify. "About us." Silence perused.

When he was about to return to his book, Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, recapturing they Gryffindor's attention, although no noise escaped; he changed his mind. "Do you want me," Harry whispered. "Did I force this onto you?" It was the first time he had really seen an emotion in his companion's face. Shock swirled in Draco's eyes while anxiety painted his face.

Malfoy reached to hold Harry's hands in his own, squeezing them gently. "No. Trust me. You couldn't have even if you wanted to. I would have left if that were the case. I'm here, because I want to be, Potter." He pulled a hand close to his face, staring at it a moment, before cautiously kissing it. "What makes you think I don't want you?"

Harry blushed, confused. He had never seen Draco like this before. It was as if the other had stepped out from behind a curtain. That was the first time he kissed Harry in any way. There had been times where Harry had stood close and hinted for one, but it always seemed like Malfoy never noticed, or he just didn't want to. "You never seemed interested. You never acted like you care." Even in their conversations, even though the number had increased, there was only ever a few rare smiles; most consisted of attentive eyes, nods, and brief statements that didn't add much to the conversation, only advanced it.

Draco sighed. "I know." _I know._ "I'm sorry…I'll admit I have never before been in a relationship with a guy. I accepted your confession because I didn't find myself pulling away, I guess. I didn't see anything wrong with it. And, you were nice enough. Plus, you'd be a good ally to have," he looked down shamefully at the table, afraid to look at heart broken eyes. "At first, it was all small talk. Anything to keep you on my side."

Berating himself, he looked up and the sight almost made him lose his words. Harry's eyes were consumed with hurt, his lip definitely a frown. "Look, that changed. I changed. I see you differently, please trust me when I say that." Harry pulled away his hand in disbelief and started to gather his books.

"No," Draco shouted desperately, shooting up from his seat as Harry did. "Please, don't go! Potter, please!" Pleading was futile, as the Boy That Lived walked, faster with each step, away from him. He cried alone in his study room in an isolated tower of the castle until his body could shake no more.

* * *

Harry walked back to his common room. Hermione and Ron spotted him and ran up to him noticing Harry was more upset than usual. "Harry, are you alright," she chirped. He just passed them, ignoring their care. He wanted to be alone. His best friends followed him into the bedroom. He always responded to him; something was definitely wrong.

"Harry, can you please tell me what happened? I'm worried," Hermione said, patting his back.

"Just Draco," he mumbled. He grabbed his pillow. He would have to see that stupid blonde later. He was so stupid to put his trust in that Slytherin! In that... that ex-death eater! He winced. He never thought he would have to feel that way. Maybe it wasn't too late to get Ron to switch rooms with Malfoy. His heart hurt.

"What did he do," Ron cracked his knuckles. He might not have been brave enough to be his ass a few years ago, but he earned his Gryffindor title last year. Screw that pathetic excuse of a brat!

Harry explained and soon the sun had set as his friends stayed and comforted him until they heard everyne starting to return to their common room. "Take care, Harry," they wished him.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a bit tired," Harry mumbled, watching as Hermione and Ron left his room; all he could hear was yelling before he fell asleep.

"You've hurt him enough!"

"He doesn't deserve scum like you!"

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was startled. Why was Draco holding him? He never did this. Was this pity? Or did he really care? He stroked the other's jawbone. This was the first time he touched him, really, aside from hand-holding and hugs. Was it wrong because the other was asleep? He noticed Draco was in the same clothes as yesterday, wondering when the Slytherin had joined him in bed.

The blonde stirred, pulling Harry closer as his face contorted in frustration. "Don't push me away. I really do care. I really do want you."

Harry stared a moment, still doubtful. "Really?"

"Really." His eyes slowly opened; stormy eyes studied emerald one's, searching in desperation. "Can I do anything to prove it?" Harry opened his mouth to say something before Draco interrupted him. "I'll talk more. I'll call you Harry. I'll try out new things, like this, like last night. I'll-I'll kiss you! _Anything_."

"Kiss me?" His voice squeaked. Harry's heart beat faster. He believed him. He heard the desperation in his voice. Draco was willing to devote more of himself for Harry. Around the edge of the other's eyes, he saw the scars of last night's sobs.

"Do you want me to?"

He sounded nervous. A bit too nervous for Potter's liking. His trust wavered. "I don't think you're ready to," the Gryffindor admitted. He should take baby steps with Draco anyway. After all going from kissing Harry's hands to kissing Harry's lip would probably be an awkward step for the Slytherin.

"I am! I am," Draco pleaded eagerly, answered only with a raised eyebrow. He placed his hand underneath of Potter's chin. "May I?" He stared wide-eyed, imploring.

"If you're sure," Harry murmured, his breathe stolen by the other. The lips touched softly at first, gently, tenderly, to be careful of each other. Harry's excitement edged his mouth ajar, tongue pushing on Malfoy's. There was a brief pause where Potter almost pulled away. Instead, the Slytherin opened, letting Harry have his fill, playing along with other until they were both gasping for air.

"I didn't know if you were ready. I didn't want to force you. That's why I never made any moves," Draco spoke softly, brushing the obsidian locks. "I really do want you." Harry's heart was filled with warmth, a small smile spreading across his face. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."


	2. Draco's Perspective

The war was over and Draco was still healing from the scars; mental, physical, and emotional. He was petrified that Voldemort would almost live and exact his revenge in a most horrifying way hadn't Harry killed him off. His father and he had spent a few weeks afterwards, feuding before they reached a mutual understanding.

He was relieved to return to Hogwarts. While he knew the darkness had perished from his house, every hallway haunted him with memories of his past tortures. He knew he was in debt to Potter, but his thoughts surrounding the boy were clouded in a guilt for bullying him and his friends so frequently. In fact, it wasn't just him; he felt guilty for nearly everyone who he had aggravated. He had never been skilled with forgiveness and so thought it was better to leave matters alone until the opportunity was presented before him.

Due to this he tended to isolate himself, submersing himself in his studies. Luckily, Pansy and Blaise prevented him from drowning in the loneliness of it and so chatted with him every now and then. However, that wasn't to say he didn't socialize; whenever someone talked to him, he'd search around him to make sure they weren't talking to someone else and then respond with polite small talk.

It wasn't until Potter confronted him that he really realized just how much he had been keeping to himself. "Hey! Malfoy," The raven-haired savior shouted at him from behind, trying to catch up to the blonde. He had cringed. Just one voice he really didn't want to hear.

"What," he responded, just a little too frustrated. He mentally cursed himself. After all the other boy had saved his life, there was no need to be bitter towards him. He sighed, exhausted from the irritation.

When they looked each other in the eyes, Harry looked as if all of his curious eagerness drained from him leaving a bit startled. It was as if he were at a loss for words. He spoke, his voice surprisingly firm, "Why have you been ignoring me?" He glared.

Had he really been ignoring the Gryffindor? Sure, he wasn't going to initiate a conversation, but he wasn't going out of his way to prevent his attention from going to Potter. "I haven't been ignoring you." Harry didn't seem to believe him. "Really. I've just been busy _._ " _Since when did he care if he got my attention? I thought he didn't like it. Maybe I gave him a taste for it, that masochist_.

Harry sighed, nodding. "Yeah. I understand that. Potions has taken up a lot of my free time. Still, it couldn't hurt you to say, "Hi," every now and then." Draco had an eyebrow raised, still curious as to why Potter suddenly wanted to converse with him. "Look, what happened before. That's in the past. Nothing much we can do to change that now. Besides, you fought _with_ me, remember?" Harry smiled at the that.

Draco now was at a loss of words. Potter was forgiving him without him even offering an apology. He stared with hidden numbness. The moments were passing until he would be late for class and Harry was starting to get nervous as if waiting for an answer. Then Draco remembered their conversation. "Alright, Potter. I'll try," he paused searching for the correct words, "to talk to you more."

"Thank you, Draco," he said graciously as if a burdened had been lifted off his shoulders and once Draco was curious as to why. "I had better get to class now." And with that he disappeared racing down the hall. _What was that about?_

* * *

Draco grew irritant. His studies would falter due to his suspicion to Potter. Was he planning something? What possible reason could there be for Potter to be interested in him? I mean, they did consume a lot of each other's time in the past between classes, quiddich, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans. He decided the Gryffindor either had something to gain from him or he was simply too addicted to him to stop talking to him.

* * *

He was actually slightly proud of himself. At first, he was unconscious of Potter's presence; he always had his nose buried in a textbook in and outside of classes. It was only at meals, when he could feel the eyes of his peers that he was conscious about himself. Usually he ignored it all. One day, though, he felt as if an onlooker had been staring for a bit now. When he looked up, he realized it was Potter. _Must be worried about being ignored._ He looked around; even Ron and Hermione look concerned for their friend.

"Hello, Potter." He honestly hoped it didn't sound like he was irritated. He was trying to be sincere. Harry would be good to have as an ally. "How are you," he said, trying to think of something intelligent for them to converse about without overstepping any boundary's.

He seemed content because Potter answered politely in turn, asking how his studies were progressing. He let out a low chuckle. "They're all well," Malfoy said. "And yours?" He was grateful that the other was much more willing to initiate and continue the conversation as long as Draco responded.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy," the same response would have irked this this year last time; now, he chuckled pleasantly. Turning his head, he saw the Boy-Who-Lived rush up beside him, laughing. He wasn't quite sure when the transition from acquaintance to friend had occurred but it was satisfying.

He noticed that there had been less stress in his life since talking to Potter. Maybe everyone figured that because he was talking to Potter that that made him friendly and nice; everyone else seemed treat him a little better as well. That isn't to say that he wasn't close with Pansy and Blaise anymore. In fact, the situation of talking to people more made him gravitate a little more to his old friends when he took a break between studying.

"Greetings Potter," he said with a small smirk, ghosting his features. "Enjoying your day," he asked, turning to glance at the boy, analyzing his tangle mess of hair and ruffled clothing. Either the running through the hallway did a number on him or he just returnedfrom quiddich practice.

"Same as always," he scoffed lightly, highlighting a playful smile. It soon turned southward. "Last time we'll see this pace." He stared at the walls remorsefully. He knew Harry loved the place regardless of all the bad days he had witnessed.

"Indeed," Draco mumbled. When did Potter become a depressing chump? Why would he something like that? Shouldn't he be happy the war had just ended? And if he were to think something like that, people usually think about that the last month before they leave the school. _Shut up, Potter._ He turned with a stern glare at the boy. It disappeared in an instance when he noticed the Gryffindor's increased frown, forehead crinkled in thought. He was about to say something about it, but Harry interrupted.

"Malfoy," he started but paused, not wanting anything to come out wrong. "First, I want to say thank you for talking to me." He stopped and looked at him in vain.

Draco's poker-face could barely reveal his confusion. He was almost scared he would say something wrong. "You're welcome," he said as if a question. The other seemed to sigh in relief and, at the same time, stress.

His head turned to look at a wall for a distraction. For a Gryffindor, he would think he would have the strength to look him in the eye. "At first, I was really bothered that you weren't talking to me. I thought about it too much. That's why I asked you to talk to me." He looked up again, searching for a signing that he was communicating properly. "Then, I still thought about our conversations." He blushed, coughing from the embarrassment, and returned to looking at the wall.

Jeez. Potter really was addicted to him. He was a little amused. A little stunned, too. Old habits die hard, he guessed. After all, Draco had always been Potter's scapegoat. Maybe he had thought Draco was scheming something. He was definitely amused. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same," Harry let out a laugh, almost self-pity; it drowned Draco's mood. "I can't stop thinking about you, Malfoy," he laughed almost hysterically that time, scaring him. Draco stepped back; Potter looked more crestfallen.

"Malfoy. I want to know more about you," he whispered, embarrassed with himself. He let the tension hang in the air, making Draco uncomfortable. Certainly, he was flattered, but was just being too emotional for him right now. He checked the clock in the hallway. _Bullocks_. They would be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Do you want to know about me?"

"Hmm?" Draco meted emerald eyes, imploring him, invading his being. Luckily, he always had his mental shields on guard. Sure, knowing more about the boy would definitely be a personal gain. Knowledge is Power after all. He could blackmail or manipulate the boy further. Yes, but weren't they friends now? Did he really want to chance that? Either way, the answer was the same. "Yes. I think so," Draco contemplated.

Harry gulped nervously. Jeez, what was he being pulled into? "Would you mind being in a relationship with me?" So that was it. Potter _did_ have something to gain from him. He had suspected it for a while. Draco smiled, internally victorious. Potter must have taken it as an invitation, because a smile was spreading across his face.

But, wait. Wouldn't that mean he was gay? He never really had a problem with others being homosexual. He was just uncertain if he wanted to be with a guy. Would potter expect them to kiss each other? Did he want to shag him? _Oh, Merlin, did he want to shag him?_ That was a little bit terrifying. _But, Potter just wanted to get to know him, right? That didn't sound too bad. It wasn't like they were going to shag each other, right?_ Merlin, that sounded wonderful. Exploiting the Gryffindor. The power he could over the boy. Oh, it would be worth the accusations of him being gay. He chuckled softly. "Sure, why not?"

"Really, you mean it," Harry sounded eager. _If only he knew._

"Yes. Now, please. Let's get out of the hallway. We're late to class."

* * *

Later that day, the brunette stayed by his side, walking with him to class whenever he could. The Gryffindor seemed to talk more, which was initially irritating to Draco, seeing as most of it was just dribble. By the end of the day, though, he realized it could have all been information to later use against the other and so cursed himself for being so careless. He swore tomorrow would be different.

The next morning Potter sat next to him for breakfast, earning a few smiles from Granger and the Weasel and a few questioning looks from Pansy and Blaise. This time he gave the Gryffindor more attention, responding as sparingly as was acceptable but still listening to every word. It helped him gain the other's trust. Whenever he was inquired about what the brunette had just stated, he recited it perfectly.

* * *

He really shouldn't have been surprised when Potter started to join him when he studied. It was uncomfortable at first, like he was constantly being observed and judged. It unnerved him. He didn't need any more judging after the grief his family was receiving from the ministry and the rest of the wizarding world.

Eventually, the awkwardness shifted into irritation. Every once in a while, Potter would start a conversation, distracting him from an essay for an important study. He'd look up to glare at the other until the brunette got the hint to leave him be until the parchment was finished; however it had resulted poorly many times. The next day the brunette would accuse him of being harsh even though he was the victim. Instead he decided to change the tactic into conversing with Potter until the boy shut up and he could return to his work. This seemed to be much more effective, though time consuming.

What caught him off guard was when he was at breakfast one morning, waiting eagerly for the Gryffindor. Why should he be eager? He only wanted in for his benefit and yet he had come to enjoy Potter's presence. Their interests were similar and the other's humor, amusing.

* * *

He was walking down a corridor one morning after a class they didn't share, searching for the other in hopes that he wouldn't be late for his next period. It happened that while he was looking at the garden, he ran into him. Literally. He cringed from the collision and looked at the other slightly apologetic. "I've been looking for you."

"Is that so," Potter replied, his ego swelling with joy. The blonde noticed all traces of irritation had vanished from that one word. He was a love-sick fool.

"Yes," the blonde nodded, not realizing that there was an unspoken question to continue until the awkward silence provoked Harry to push Draco to explain. "Ah! Yes, you see…. My father, he's having this… _ball._ It's for his ministry department. He does this semi-annually." The widening smile of the Gryfinndor's face made nervousness grip him tighter. "And…I thought, _because we're dating_ , that it's in my place to invite you."

"In your place? Are you saying you feel obligated to and you'd rather not invite me at all." The other shifted from gripping his hand back supportively to cross his arms with flared nostrils.

"No! Not at all!"

"Really?"

Panic sped his words. "Yes, really. I'm always bored. There isn't ever anyone…like me there, let alone around my age. It's quite dull, but father yells at me if I try to leave or get too disinterested."

"So you want me there to prevent you from boredom and getting yelled at?"

"Yes?" Was that a trick question? Blackness temporarily consumed him as the brunette him with his bag and stormed away. "Bloody hell," the blonde mumbled, angry, chasing after the other.

Grabbing the other by the arm, he forced the other to look at him. "Look. I enjoy your company. That cures boredom, doesn't it? Take the bloody compliment, Golden boy." The red on the other's face dimmed to a pink. He chuckled. After a minute of silent, a need to get to class started to fill him again. He shifted impatiently. "Are you going with me?"

"Yes," Potter stuttered, regaining his arm, as a smile broke across his face. "Yes, of course!"

"Alright, well, I have to get to class," Draco motioned behind him, smirked at the other's quirky habits.

"Alright! Okay! See you later!" The Gryffindor ran down the hall, laughing and jumping about as Draco equally rushed to his class but with more contained amusement.

* * *

They two enjoyed the ball. Draco was reprimanded twice for making too much of a ruckus with Potter, but that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves.

* * *

Now the holidays were approaching and they were all preparing to go back home for the break. "Hey Draco," Potter called from across the table.

The blonde made some illiterate noise as if to tell him to wait. After finishing his sentence, Draco looked up expectantly. "Yes?" After locking eyes for a moment, the brunette shook his head and returned to his parchment. "Potter. Carry out a conversation when you ask for me. What do you want," the blonde demanded. This was one annoying habit that Draco really couldn't stand for. It was just rude.

"Well, it's just…Yule is nearing…"

"Yes?" Was Potter expecting to be invited over? He knew that he also needed his father's permission, right? There was no way Lucius would let the brunette spend the winter break at their manor.

"Hermione invited me over to her house for the break," the boy explained as if nervous.

"Oh?" The mudblood? Ugh. The blonde forgot the Gryffindor was friends with everyone.

"Yeah," the boy paused, looking back at his paper as if searching for an answer. "Would you be okay with it?"

 _No._ If they were to be together it would be a horrible impression on him to have his significant other float around with such low lives, but…. Seeing as they were friends, he wasn't in the position to say no. "Yes," he sighed, defeated, and returned to studying for their last few exams before the break.

* * *

They were back from the holidays and there were two months of school left for them."Malfoy," the brunette broke the silence of their common room.

Draco grunted, looking up only after he finished the paragraph. "What's up," the blonde said, putting his pencil down. He preferred to keep his attention undivided with all of his tasks. He didn't like to do anything half-heartedly.

The brunette's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again. He shook his head. "Nevermind," Potter bent his head down to read.

"No," Draco said sternly, forcing the boy's head off the table. "No, there's something you want to say, say it. I stopped studying for you and you have my attention. I'm listening." His emerald eyes shone bright before revealing confusion and doubt. Draco frowned.

"I'm worried," the Gryffindor started, clearly anxious. Draco's forehead wrinkled. "About us." Silence perused. About What? He didn't recall ever stepping out of line. Well, there was the one time, but he quickly fixed that. Potter didn't hold grudges, did he?

When the brunette was about to return to his book, disheartened, Draco opened his mouth as if to say sometthing, recapturing the other's attention, although no noise escaped. He changed his mind. "Do you want me," Potter whispered. "Did I force this onto you?"

Shock swirled in Draco's eyes while anxiety painted his face. Where did this come from? He only ever did what Potter asked of him. He enjoyed the other's company! He showered him in attention! The blonde reached to hold Harry's hands in his own, squeezing them gently. "No. Trust me. You couldn't have even if you wanted to. I would have left if that were the case. I'm here, because I want to be, Potter." He pulled a hand close to his face, staring at it a moment, before cautiously kissing it. That would do it, right? "What makes you think I don't want you?"

The brunette blushed; it was a nice touch. "You never seemed interested. You never acted like you care," the boy accused him. How? Sure, he didn't much, but… was that just it? Only because he never explicitly told Potter his thoughts that the other was thinking this?

Draco sighed. "I know." _I know._ "I'm sorry…I'll admit I have never before been in a relationship with a guy. I accepted your confession because I didn't find myself pulling away, I guess. I didn't see anything wrong with it. And, you were nice enough. Plus, you'd be a good ally to have," he looked down shamefully at the table, afraid to look at heart broken eyes. "At first, it was all small talk. Anything to keep you on my side."

Berating himself, he looked up and the sight almost made him lose his words. The forest was clouded with hurt, his lip definitely a frown. "Look, that changed. I changed. I see you differently, please trust me when I say that." Potter pulled away his hand and started to gather his books.

"No," Draco shouted desperately, shooting up from his seat as Harry did. "Please, don't go! Potter, please!" Pleading was futile, as the Gryffindor walked, faster with each step, away from him. He cursed himself. _Careless. So careless._

Seeing the boy he had come to enjoy so much, more than Blaise _and_ Pansy, break as if betrayed. It hurt. A rich pain he knew so well welcomed him as if freshly poured onto a new wound. He cried alone in his study room in an isolated tower of the castle until his body could shake no more.

* * *

When the sun started to set and the blonde returned to their common room, almost everyone seemed to cast glares at him. Except for Pansy and Blaise whose expressions changed when they saw his red, puffy eyes.

"Hey, everything okay," Blaise asked quietly. He shrugged him off, really not in the mood.

"Harry's in his room," Pansy murmured, concerned. "Ron and Hermione just walked out of there. They say he practically cried himself to sleep because of you." Draco struggled to keep his sorrow invisible. "What happened?"

He walked forward in a daze, attempting to keep down his emotions. _How could I let this happen? Everything was going so well… How…_ But before he could enter the room, Hermione and Ron darted in front of the entrance!

"You've hurt him enough!" _Filthly mudblood._

"He doesn't deserve scum like you!" _Stupid Weasley._

How dare they talk to him like that? They think he wanted that? Draco shouted at them with every bit of strength he had, concealment fading from him. "What's between him and I is none of your business! And you cannot stop me BECAUSE I SLEEP IN THERE!" Everyone in the room went silent as his words boomed. Although they continued to glare to him, the couple moved out of his way, realizing they couldn't keep him from his bed. _Thank, Merlin._ Had they put up anymore of a fight…

* * *

Draco stalked inside not bothering to illuminate the room. He knew where everything was. Laying his bags by the door, he stumbled over to Harry. By the bed, he contemplated joining Potter. Originally Ron slept in here, but Potter got them to swap beds. Eventually they pushed them together; though, they still slept separately. He was unsure if he would be unwelcomed and kicked away or that it would be viewed as an initiative as he hoped. Taking the risk, he climbed into the small bed and held Potter close. Silent tears traced trails across his face.

* * *

Sometime in the morning, he felt some of his very small stubble being pushed back and forth. Potter was awake. He hugged him closer. _Please, don't go._ "Don't push me away. I really do care. I really do want you."

"Really?"

"Really." His eyes slowly opened; stormy eyes studied emerald one's, searching in desperation. "Can I do anything to prove it?" The brunette opened his mouth to say something before Draco interrupted him. "I'll talk more. I'll call you Harry. I'll try out new things, like this, like last night. I'll-I'll kiss you! Anything."

"Kiss me," Potter's voice squeaked. It was kind of cute.

 _Please, believe me, Harry._ Hope swelled in the overcast eyes. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't think you're ready to," the Gryffindor admitted. His heart crashed again.

"I am! I am," Draco pleaded eagerly, answered only with a raised eyebrow. He placed his hand underneath of Potter's chin. "May I," he begged _. Merlin, he probably sounded like a slut._

"If you're sure," Harry murmured. Their lips touched softly at first, gently, tenderly, to be careful of each other. For a brief moment, Draco was startled as he felt the other's tongue push against his mouth. There was nothing left to lose. He lost everything in the war and Harry gave him life back, so with his is where his life resided. The Slytherin opened his mouth, letting Harry have his fill, playing along with other until they were both gasping for air.

"I didn't know if you were ready. I didn't want to force you. That's why I never made any moves," Draco spoke softly, brushing the obsidian locks. "I really do want you." A small smile gradually grew across the other's face; Draco couldn't help but mimic it. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."


End file.
